1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion report scheme, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for reporting motion information of electronic device to a remote host device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in a conventional scheme, a remote host device is arranged for polling an electronic device such as a printer or an optical mouse for obtaining a moving distance of a print head of the printer or a moving distance of the optical mouse. However, the difference between the working rates of remote host device and electronic device and the latency usually cause that the distance value actually read out by the remote host device is inconsistent to the motion of print head or optical mouse. The distance error is even significant. To solve this problem, the conventional scheme may increase the polling rate. However, this inevitably introduces the penalty of higher power consumption.